Away from the Sun
by OwnsTheNightKilljoys
Summary: This is a side of Jean-Claude we haven't seen. Better Summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Intro: Away from the Sun

Ok, everyone, I was thinking of writing another vampire related fan fiction and that got me thinking. Of all the vampires I have read about one vampire came to mind that I would like to see another side of: Jean-Claude. Yes, the very same Jean-Claude that is from the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter novels by Laurell K. Hamilton.

All we really seen from Jean-Claude was the sexy vampire who was in love with Anita Blake but we haven't seen a side of him that could be anything else but that. So I decided I wanted to bring to light a sad, wounded, dependent Jean-Claude who goes to a young women to talk. Jean-Claude is worried about losing Anita so he goes to his friend Rose Gontier for advice.

Ummm, that about sums up what I decided to start. I will update this introduction as the story proceeds.

I hope my summary makes sense. I really hope you give this story a chance.

Later.

~Melissa


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

He stood just outside her front door, hidden in the shadows of the hall. He could hear her shuffling around inside, looking for something. He wanted to join her inside but he couldn't pass into her home without permission because of what he was, a Master vampire of St. Louis. With being a vampire he could not pass over her threshold without her formally inviting him in. Plus, she didn't even know he was out here, not that she was expecting him. If she knew he was out here there was a chance she'd invite him in, then again she might not and just send him away.

Some humans fear the vampire race but not her, Rose Gontier, didn't fear vampires but she feared someone more human then them, someone perhaps more deadly, Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter. For that she wouldn't associate with Jean-Claude. They've met before, a few time, they knew each other, more then anyone would think. Jean-Claude knowing Rose could feel that she felt towards him was something but not sure of what but if it was anything to act upon she wouldn't in fear of the Vampire Hunter who was Jean-Claude's Human Servant.

That might be the reason why she has never invited him back in after that one time. Jean-Claude came to Rose to _talk _and Anita found him, Rose's arms around Jean-Claude, comforting him, and Anita assuming something was going on treated her. This was months ago, maybe almost a year but since then Rose has kept her distance from him as well as any of the other vampires, not that she ever did to begin with.

As Jean-Claude was thinking the shuffling began to slow as he heard her foot steps heading for the door, he could tell just by the sound of her feet that she wasn't going out anywhere special tonight, she had slippers on. Her keys were jingling as she tried to untangle the right one. Then the door opened and Rose stood there, a book clutched in one hand and a bag or drinks in the other. She stepped out into the hall and put the bag on the floor and was about to turn and lock the door when she noticed him. She look scared, her human eyes couldn't make out who it was so he stepped out into the light that spilled from the lamp just inside her door and out into the hall. Rose then realized who it was, her eyes got wide and she looked at him in shock like she couldn't believe he was here after all this time.

"Jean-Claude." she said almost like it was a question.

"Rose" said the Vampire.

She looked at him like he was a stranger, like she didn't couldn't believe she found him just outside her door, but she did and that sent her thinking. Then she shook her head, her long red hair fall into her face and as he reached out to brush it aside she hurried to push it away.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He tilted his head to side, a grin played on his lips, like the answer was obvious. She just stood there looking at him, confused. It seemed his intentions of being here weren't as obvious as he thought they were of why he was here on her front steps. His eyes bored into hers as she tried to stare him down, some type of feeling swelling in hers, but then she blinked and looked away, blushing.

She was so innocent.

"Oh." was all she said. So she did come to some kind of a conclusion to why he was here. When she recovered from her embarrassment she looked up at him, that feeling gone from her eyes , he stepped closer.

"Go away, Jean-Claude."

"You know that you don't wish to send me away. " the Vampire said, feeling her feelings he knew this, she missed him all the time he was away. All that time he never came back. She missed _him. _

"That's not what you want." he said.

"Sure, but I don't want you either." she stated rather bluntly.

" _Touché._" his smile grew wider as her checks become red again.

"Go back and entertain Anita."

"She isn't in need of entertainment tonight. She is working."

"Then go and entertain Asher. I'm sure he would love to spend some time with you. As I heard Anita takes up a lot of your time and worry. Wont poor Asher feel neglected?" her voice was mocking, like she knew more then she let on.

"Asher is just fine."

"Well go back to you little hidie-hole and play with the other vampires."

"No." he said.

"And why is that? Are they upset with you again? What is it this time, Richard trying to steal Anita back and your putting all your effort into trying to keep her instead of them?"

His face clouded over with her angry words, as if what she was saying is true. She hated that look, it hurt her just as much as her words hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong and none of my business." she rushed.

"But truth is in your words, Rose."

She didn't press matters but got back onto why he was here. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wish to spend time with you."

" And why is that?" Rose demanded.

"Because I enjoy your company. It's been far to long."

"Its been that long because it should be. You shouldn't be here."

"We use to talk."

"Talk to Anita."

"It's not the same."

She didn't say anything, she just looked down at her feet again.

"Its not like when we talk, Rose." Jean-Claude voice was low, almost a whisper.

"And what am I? Your therapist?" she whispered with force.

"No, your someone who listens, someone who does not judge, someone who understands."

"But, Jean-Claude, I'm not a vampire."

"That doesn't mean you don't understand, my Rose." Jean-Claude said using what he use to call her ' my rose'.

She didn't say anything for time. Still holding his gaze but silent. Her eyes showed him that his words were true, that she did understand him, she didn't judge him, she always listened to him. Her eyes again held all the old feelings, everything that she tried so hard to bury, all rushed to the surface again. Still she didn't say anything.

He didn't want to oppose himself upon her so he turned to leave, she reached out, grabbing his hand.

"Don't go." she whispered.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Me being here does." his voice slightly sad.

"It because it _has _been far too long." she told him.

"Longer then it should have been." he agreed, turning to face her.

"Jean-Claude," she whispered, tightening her hold on his hand "Would you like to come in?"

"Oui, I would like that very much, my Rose."

She pushed the door open behind her and lead him by the hand into her home.

* * *

**A/N **

_Hey Hey Hey everyone. Hope you liked. Its kind of weird I know. Nothing like the Jean-Claude we all know and *maybe* love._

_Please, please review._


	3. Chapter One: Invited In

**Chapter 1: Invited Inside**

Rose's POV

Jean-Claude glided past me as I shut the door and locked it behind me. He didn't say a word when he seated himself on the couch where he then put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He _was _worried about something and it wasn't just a plan to get on my good side again. He really did need someone to talk to and he came to _me._

I sat down next to him, sitting sideways crossing my legs underneath me, facing him. His profile was as I remembered it, beautiful but curtained with his long black hair. He was dressed a little too good just to be coming to see me. His was a business cut with fastened cuffs and simple collar. It was red with a collar and cuffs a solid almost satiny scarlet. The rest of the shirt was some kind of sheer fabric. His black hair curled below his shoulders, darker, richer somehow against the red of the shirt. Even his midnight eyes seem to be bluer framed by red. His black boots came almost up to his legs. The scent of his cologne was in the air, exotic, with an undercurrent of flowers and spice. His shoulders were hunched, as if he would began to cry at any moment. _Could vampires even cry?_ I didn't spend enough time around them to know.

I wasn't really sure what to do with the man on my couch. Its been so long since its been like this. We haven't been like this in about a year. That was the last time he was here, the last time we really talked. The last time we let each other know exactly what was wrong in our worlds and we tried to help if we could.

That's the night Anita barged through my front door. She literally blow my lock of the door with her gun and held me at gun point. She threatened to kill me if ever laid hands on Jean-Claude again or told anyone what happened that night. Really, the only thing that _happened _that night was her. Sure, when she shot my door open I had my arms around Jean-Claude, I was _hugging_ him. Obviously she didn't know the difference between hugging and making a move on a guy.

Jean-Claude tried to explain but Anita wouldn't have it. She grabbed him up and stormed out of my place, leaving me with a shattered door and my best friend gone. _Hmp, I never thought of Jean-Claude as my best friend till now. Maybe he is. _That was a new finding.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have come." Jean-Claude said, knocking me out of my thinking. He was looking at me sadly, like he regrets showing up here after all that time. "I should have stayed away. Your right I need to talk to Anita about this. This doesn't concern you. Yet, I still turn to you after all that time and you still let me in. You still listen when you shouldn't. It's wrong and I'm sorry, my Rose."

"Jean-Claude," I began "If I didn't want you here, if I felt I didn't need to hear what you say, anything you say, I would have left you on my doorstep as I headed out. I wouldn't have invited you inside. If I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't have even said a word to you when I found you on my doorstep. Would I have even gave you a second glance if I didn't care. Jean-Claude, I _do _care. I care how you feel and I want to help you anyway that I can.

"That's what friends do, they look out for one another and that's what I'm doing for you. If Anita doesn't see that's what we are, just friends, then she's blind. Like what happened that night." I took a deep breath and continued. " When she shot holes through my door to get to you, when she threatened to kill me if I so much as laid eyes on you again, when she took you away that night, she doesn't know that you were here because of _her._ She doesn't understand that she just can't run around and expect everyone to understand every decision she makes. She doesn't understand when someone loves you, you have to see that loving you is what makes them continue on and when you came to me to talk you were worried her love would go to someone else. And I'm guessing that's why you're here again. To talk about her. I'm going to listen, Jean-Claude because I do care about you. More then I realized, you're my best friend and that's what we do. We listen."

Wow. That was some speech. I didn't know I had it in me. All of it just came out into the open for all to see. My feeling and thoughts laid out now and now it was for him to understand, and hopefully not to judge.

" Your best friend?" he said in a shocked voice.

"Yes. That's what you are." I replied.

"I never knew." he whispered.

"Neither did until just moments ago."

We didn't say anything for a while. We just sat there in silence. Thinking.

Jean-Claude's POV

Rose sat to my left, her legs curled under her as she talked to me. Her eyes blazed. She didn't seem to like it very much when I told her I should leave. That made me realize that she didn't hate me and didn't just invite me in out of pity. She really did want to listen. Like she always did. What she was saying, I absorbed every word. But when the last part she was saying left me in shock.

"I do care about you. More then I realized, you're my best friend and that's what we do. We listen."

"Your best friend?" I said, the shock clear in my voice. There was only two women in this world that could shock me, Anita and Rose.

"Yes. That's what you are." Rose replied.

"I never knew." I whispered.

"Neither did until just moments ago."

Then we didn't say anything for sometime and there was no need to really. We knew what we were feeling and it didn't need to be put into words. I looked up at Rose, her head tilted slightly forward, her red hair hung in a sheet along her face, her crystal blue eyes were hid behind her closed lids. I wished I could see what they held, her eyes showed me everything, her soul, and her eyes would pierce mine and I felt as if she could see mine.

What was hard to understand was why I ever came to Rose to began with. Why I entrusted everything in this human women, she was so young, so innocent, so beautiful that it hurt me to think what I've told her in all the time we talked would it put her in danger. Really the only danger to her at this moment seem to be Anita, since Anita herself didn't understand my relationship with Rose. She was the only one who knew about Rose and I having contact, as it seems Anita hasn't said anything to anyone about it. Bless her.

Still, that doesn't give me the right to be here, talking to Rose, spreading everything out onto plan view for anyone to see if Rose decided to spill the beans to the world how much of a imprudent excuse for a Vampire, a Master Vampire for that matter, I am. _'But she wouldn't do that.'_ a voice inside my head chimed in. Of course she wouldn't, but then again why wouldn't she want to. She could humiliate me in the face of the Master Vampire court, she could cost me my territory, my clan, everything. Why wouldn't she turn on me like everyone else I learned to trust, no matter what she said why wouldn't it be a lie.

I looked up to find her looking at me, her blue eyes staring into my midnight blue ones, truthful and loving. Those eyes told me I didn't have to fear for what I have told her. My secrets are safe with her. They were as safe as they would ever be. I never opened up to anyone before like I have with Rose, not even Anita. Rose was special that way I guess. Something about her pulls me in, makes me want to spill it all out, tell her the story of my life, 'The Life, Lies and Loves of the Vampire Jean-Claude'.

"What are you thinking about Jean-Claude?" she asked, smiling slightly at me.

"About how lucky I am to have you, Rose." I said.

"Oh," she said, blushing then, her cheeks turning rosy red.

"I'm am grateful to have you, Rose. You know that right?" I asked.

"I guess…" she trailed off. She could be so shy at times, so cute too. I shook myself from that thought, since when have I thought of someone as _cute_?

"Truly I am."

"And so am I, Jean-Claude."

"How so?"

"The same reason you are I guess. You have someone to talk to and so do I." Rose said, pushing her hair from her face.

"I really shouldn't be here you know." I said, thinking about what _could _happen if someone found me here.

"I know. It could cost me my life." Rose whispered.

"Maybe I should go." I said getting to my feet.

"No." she said. It was just above a whisper.

"I shouldn't be here." I said.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Me being here puts you in danger."

"I know, and I don't care. I want you to stay." she still was whispering "Please, Jean-Claude, stay, talk."

She wanted me to stay even though it would cost her, her life. She wanted me to stay even though in every passing moment could be her last. She wanted to listen to me ramble on about myself even if it was the last thing she ever heard. Why?

"Why do you want me here?" I began "Why do you even want to listen?"

She smiled then, no more shyness or worry in her eyes, "Because I find you the most fascinating creature I have ever met." then she winked, _winked!_

"I feel the same about you, _ma petite_." I said to her, noticing I called her what I have always called Anita _'ma petite'_. She didn't seem to notice.

"So what have we come to discuss tonight?" Rose asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes you did. Do not lie to me Vampire." she laughed.

"I have come to seek your company, Human." I joked back. The laugh felt good, something I haven't done in awhile.

"So how's Anita doing? I haven't heard from her in some time." Rose asked.

"She's been fine."

"How's her pack coming? The Were-Leopards?"

"I am assuming well."

"She still lupa?"

"Of Richard's pack, yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, I found out what you came for. Come on Jean-Claude. Talk." she said, moving closer, her knees touching my legs, her hands on my forearm, her eyes on mine.

"I am afraid Anita will go back to Richard."

"And what makes you think that?"

"She has been spending a lot of time with him."

"She is his Lupa."

"She still loves him."

"Of course she would. She was once her fiancé " she repeated.

"I'm afraid with all the time they are spending it will make those feelings stronger. Make her feel more for him and leave me." I whispered.

"She loves you too, Jean-Claude." she pointed out, she took my hand between both of hers and squeezed it "Just because she is spending time with Richard doesn't mean she is going to leave you."

"I am not so sure anymore, Rose."

She didn't say anything. I was assuming it was her thinking again and I didn't bother her. Then she spoke again, her voice coated with worry. "Jean-Claude, when was the last time you have spoke to Richard, face-to-face?"

" Not to long." I said trying to hide what I knew. Richard was currently in a jail cell in Tennessee on the charges of attempted rape.

"Ok," she said, thinking again. "and what are you not telling me?"

Ah, she picked up on my hesitation. I thought I hid those type of things easily. Apparently not good enough since she so easily noticed I was hiding something.

"Richard's in jail in Tennessee. Charged with attempted rape. Anita's went to get him out before the full moon."

She laughed as if it was funny but didn't say anything.

"What's so funny?"

"Your impressive outfit. It was to distract Anita." Rose said laughing again.

"What is so humorous about that?"

"Nothing. It is a rather spiffy outfit if I do say so myself."

"Why thank you, _ma petite_."

"Your welcome. And I'm surprise it didn't do the trick." she grinned.

"And how do you know it didn't work?" I asked, wondering how she knew such things.

"Because it doesn't look as if those clothes have been taking off since you put them on. There would be some sign of removal since Anita is human." Rose said, looking over my outfit with amusement. Her inspecting stop after she took in my boots. "And those boots look like hell to get off, much less to get on."

"Correct. They are a little inconvenient when you want to get them off rather quickly." I said, remember when I first bought then centuries ago in France.

"Now why don't you tell me all about the story of your nifty plan to distract Anita and Richards rape charges.

"It is quite a story, a long one."

"Well I got time. Lets hear it." Rose said.

______

**A/N**

**Hello again everyone or anyone who is reading. I have been pushing the idea to base this FanFic during Blue Moon, or at some of it. It will not be following Blue Moon exactly as you will soon find out as I write more but it gives me something to get something started. Any ideas are welcomed. Please Review too. Thanks.**

**~Melissa**


	4. Chapter Two: Blue Moon

**Chapter 2: Blue Moon**

Rose's POV

"There's a blue moon this month." Jean-Claude started.

A blue moon meant the second full moon this month. Its not that the moon actually turns blue most of the time its where that old saying comes from, once in a blue moon. It happens about every three years or so, and it was August, the blue moon only five days away. Anita needed to get him out. No lycanthropes control is that good, meaning I don't believe there was ever one that could fight the change, even Richard couldn't, Ulfic and all. He just couldn't. With being a lycanthrope the full moon ruled you, no matter what kind of animal you were.

"Oh shit." I muttered. No wonder Anita ran to spring Richard. He wasn't a known lycanthrope. Richard was hiding what he really was, a werewolf. He was a junior high school science teacher. If the school board found out what he was he'd lose his job. Sure it was illegal to discriminate against people with a disease but they'd sure as hell would. No one wanted a monster teaching children no matter how responsible the monster is. I would know I work for the board too, just a different subject, English. I wonder if Richards family knew.

"Does Richards family know?" I asked.

"Obviously since Daniel called Anita. His mother is down there raising hell." he said his face clouding at the mention of Anita's almost family-in-laws.

"No, I meant do they know _what_ he is."

"Only Daniel."

"And who is Daniel?"

"His little brother."

"I see. Continue." I said urging him to continue with the story of how Richard ended up in the situation he was in.

" You do remember about when Anita and Richard broke up and why that was don't you?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Yeah," I said recalling the night she found out all this. "Richard ate the old Ulfic, Marcus right?"

"Yes. Well since then Richard has been trying to find a new Lupa in replacement of Anita since there was no likelihood of her coming back. Even with then split up I don't believe she would have turned her back on the werewolves. She also has a pack, she's Nimir-ra of the were leopards. She killed their last master. She isn't strong enough to physically protect them without a weapon but she wasn't going to stand by and watch them all fall apart. So you see my point in Anita not turning her back on situations that involve her."

"Nimir-ra? Honestly, I don't believe Anita couldn't be involved in lycanthrope world anymore then she was just being Richards Lupa and she's human. Gesh, she really needs to think about what she's doing too. Getting too involved could cause problems. Like this on I am assuming."

"Yes," Jean-Claude said in a tired voice "Well Richard went to Tennessee on some kind of convention about trolls. He seemed to be seeing someone during his time down there which lead him to this. I wonder who the young women is? And why she is accusing Richard of raping her."

"I wonder that to. Maybe I should try to call the jail to talk to him." I wondered out load.

"Maybe." Jean-Claude said, his voice icy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Nothing. I really need to be going." Jean-Claude stood up.

"Already?"

"Yes, I need to be getting back."

"For what? You can't stay a little longer?" I asked.

"I need to get back to the Circus of the Damned. Asher and Damien are not there, I sent them with Anita. I need to check in at Guilty Pleasures too. One of the most popular dancers are out tonight to."

"You sent them with Anita too?"

"Yes. Nathaniel, the dancer I am talking about is one of the most popular. Customers are going to be disappointed with him not being there."

"They'll get over it." I said, smirking.

"I am assuming they will since they tend to all come back after there first visit." Jean-Claude said, then he grinned mutinously.

"What?" I asked, giving him a glare.

"You haven't been to Guilty Pleasures."

"And?"

"Why not?" he said, his grin growing.

"Because maybe I don't want to pay men to take their clothes off. They should just do it willingly." I joked.

"Well they would if I told them too."

"Ha-ha, your very funny Jean-Claude."

"And who said you had to come for the entertainment?" he smiled.

"Very cute, Jean-Claude."

"Though you should come sometime. Your very good at organization. You could help me clean up some of my paper work I have been meaning to go through."

"Maybe." I said thinking what was his plan was. There was always some type of plan with him.

"You could come tonight if you like. I'm heading there once I'm done here."

"I don't know Jean-Claude. Sure it sounds like fun but I do have things planned tomorrow. Jack has off from work and we were suppose to go see mom. She wanted us to come to dinner."

"Perhaps a different time then." Jean-Claude said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, smiling.

Jean-Claude was about to speak when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but it was a St Louis number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"May I speak to Jean-Claude." said a women's voice, there was an angry edge to the women's voice, something familiar.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Anita." the women spat.

Ah, no wonder the women's voice was familiar, it was the women who Jean-Claude was here to chat about.

"One moment please." I covered the mouth piece, "It's Anita."

Jean-Claude took the phone quickly. This should be a real fun talk. She's going to give him hell. But how did she know he was here?

Jean-Claude's POV

That's when her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID not recognizing the number by the look on her face but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Rose said.

"_May I speak to Jean-Claude_." said a women's voice said over the phone.

" May I ask who's calling?"

"_This is Anita_." said the voice.

" One moment please." Rose said then placing my hand over the mouth piece.

"Its Anita."

I took the phone from her.

"Hello, _ma petite_."

"Don't hello me, Jean-Claude. I have been looking for your ass all over St. Louise. What the hell are you doing at that women's house?"

"Visiting an old friend. What other reason would I have for being here?"

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you think of a few. I bet you would come up with some really good ones."

"How did you get her number, Anita." I said.

"Anita?" she growled. "Since when have you called me Anita, Jean-Claude? Are you mad with me?"

"No, _ma petite_. I am not." pacing out of the room and into the hallway to the kitchen, away from Rose.

" Fine. Then why are you running to _her_?" Anita demanded, a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Because I decided if you were going to be gone I might as well spend a little time with someone too. Something to occupy my time since everyone is with you. Me and Rose have been talking. She seem worried about Richard too. She hopes you can get him out before the Blue Moon."

"I'm sure she is. And as a matter of fact we've got Richard out on bail." "

"Excellent."

"Now when do you plan on leaving to head back to Guilty Pleasures?"

"I was heading there as you called. Why is something wrong there?" I asked, wondering why no one cared to contact me if there was a problem.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I was just talking to Buzz a little while ago he was just wondering why you haven't showed up yet. He found Rose's number in your office. Figured you might be with her so he gave me the number. This is the same women I blasted her door off right?" Anita said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yes. The very same."

"Figures. She's not afraid of me?"

"She very much is. She almost didn't let me in." I said, that made Anita laugh.

"Good. She should be. I don't like her Jean-Claude."

"You never got to know her, Anita." I said, slipping up again by calling her Anita.

"Not that I want to Jean-Claude." she said, letting my mistake fly.

"You would like her."

"Sure, not as much as you like her I am assuming."

"Possibly."

"What is really going on Jean-Claude?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hiding something, You like her don't you?"

"Of course I like her, _ma petite_. What's not to like."

"That's what I am worried about."

"Anita--" I began, when she cut me off.

"Good Night Jean-Claude. Tell the princess I said to watch her back. Hanging around with vampires and being human is not a good combination." With a click the line was dead.

"She's mad with you isn't she?"

"Yes, I'm assuming she is." I signed turning around to find Rose standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I didn't even hear her come up behind me.

"I'm sorry, Jean-Claude."

"It is not your fault, _ma petite_." I said handing Rose the phone.

"I think she felt offended. That you're here and all. She feels that you shouldn't for some odd reason. She makes it out like your going to fall in love with me or something."

"Any man would be fortunate to have you as the one they love, Rose." I said, wondering if she realized that.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Rose turned away from me, blushes "Still there's no chance in _you_ falling in love with me because you have Anita. There's nothing for her to worry about. Were friends."

She turned away looking around the room for something, trying to distract herself from the awkward turn the conversation turned. When she turned back around her face looked serious.

"How did Anita get my number?"

"Buzz, the bouncer at the door at Guilty Pleasures."

"Oh." Rose said, sounding a little relieved.

"Well I really ought to be going. Are you positive that you don't want to come along? You can meet the dancers. They would like you."

"No I'm good. I need to be getting a few things done," she hesitated to continue with the second part but did anyway " And I don't think Anita would like it very much if she knew I came to the club with you. Maybe another time though."

"Anytime."


End file.
